starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorn Paro
The Paro family from the upper classes of Coruscant has a distinguished past in military service of the galaxy. For generations, males and some females of Paro have risen in ranks of main military forces at the time, carving their initials in drive and excellence. The goal was always the same — order and stability — and as such, the grandfather of Vorn has served with pride in the navy of the Old Republic, rising to the rank of Vice Admiral. During his final years, the corruption and inability of the ruling body of the Old Republic left a poor legacy for his son, Rolf, who pursued his career in the Army of the Republic. Rolf's drive to excellence was not unlike his father's, but his years saw the stability of the military power reduced by corruption and political intrigue. It was with great verve, then, that he welcomed Senator Palpatine on his rise to the Imperial seat, and as factions of the Old Republic army were upgraded and fit to the new regime, Rolf Paro entered the service of the Empire highly qualified and trustful in the new government. During his career, he managed to surpass his father in deeds and achieved the rank of General in the Imperial Army. It is to that pressure that young Vorn Paro, Rolf's son, spent his early years. Groomed to become one of the Empire's finest, he rebelled against the ideals of his father... seeking — like most of the young generation — his own way in the pre-set world. As a youth, Vorn dabbled in arts and sciences, displaying high intelligence and a vigilant, observant mind. His interests, however, lied far from the family's military tradition. But the seed of linneage is not easily repelled in many, and with age, Vorn found himself impressed with his peers' lofty opinion of his father's military status and accomplishments. If culture has a decisive say in one's destiny, then the one Vorn was daily subjected to — upper classes of an elite planet — did its work on the young boy. In the end, coupled with the constant duties-related absence of his father and the image of the upper echelons of the Imperial society, Vorn discovered in himself that one truth that was forever destined to guide his life — Order. Like his ancestors, Vorn Paro's contribution to the galaxy would be to maintain its order and integrity, and therefore globally ensure that those deserving the chance for happiness will be its recipients. Much to his father's delight, Vorn applied and got accepted into the Stormtrooper training on Carida, then under Emperor Palpatine. Vorn excelled on Carida. Fit and motivated, gifted with physical prowess and mental aptitude, he finished the training and advanced to special operations school, with an elite few of his fellow graduates. Yet in his last year, he was noticed by the visiting Intelligence Officer from the Core Worlds, and upon completion of the Carida training program was chosen to enter the Imperial Intelligence Academy. And thus, in a single day, Vorn Paro has re-directed the family tradition and entered secret ops. Intelligent, vigilant and observant, Paro was expected to do well in the Academy, but his passion and lack of patience made for a poor, frustrating first year. He was allowed to continue, barely, mainly due to the vision of one brave instructor, and managed to clear his record upon graduation, having found the flexibility of the mind. His first assignment in the ISB was on the capital planet of Coruscant in data analysis, where he demonstrated the same drive and strategy in his "paperwork" that he applied on Carida, and after a year of clerical boredom he was noticed again... this time by an operations director, and posted to field operations. In him, the Empire had a cunning and strategic investigator, ruthless when necessary, poisonous and dangerous, patient and observant. He excelled in interrogations and pursued his prey with a vigilance known only to bounty hunters. It was then, however, that the Emperor fell and the bright and promising career of Vorn Paro took on a questionable future... despite his accomplishments in the field. He disappeared from view for some time, and re-emerged again when then-Commodore Zeak Oppenheimer personally asked for him after ISB temporarily went into obscurity. For the next few months, Vorn wore a Navy uniform, and his official assignment read 'Naval Security', but many wondered about his true presence on the flagship of Emperor Valak's new formidable Empire. After merely few months, Vorn was quickly assigned back to the army, to lead the infamous 9th Stormtrooper Regiment, returning to his first calling. There, he served as an officer, accomplished and decorated, full of insidious and innovative strategies, seemingly never away from his duty, until his promotion to the circle of Generals. Paro is considered the brains behind many of the Empire's secret operations and ground campaigns after the Third Battle of Coruscant and the architect of COMPNOR and ISB after they had both fallen into disarray during the time after Palpatine's death. In 12 ABY, however, General Paro retired from active service, shortly after endorsing the creation of the now infamous Black Stars squadron. ---- Paro, Vorn Paro, Vorn Paro, Vorn Paro, Vorn From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.